


The Throne

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dehumanization, Emperor Hux, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves his pets very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



Hux quickly shouldered on his snow white over coat. The heaviness of the fabric felt right, felt appropriate. He sighed with delight while walking down the hallways of the base. Starkiller was a magnificent beast that he could not be prouder of. It was the perfect home for the Emperor. A smile formed on his face. Emperor. He had achieved his goals and taken over the galaxy, ruling with an iron fist. It had to him easily, slipping into the role as ruler as though it were meant for him. Every moment was a great one. 

Especially when he walked into the throne room. His green eyes slid to the two individuals that were sitting at the foot of the throne. The large one was necking at the other, his sharp teeth breaking skin here and there as he worked his way over tanned skin. Neither noticed him as he stalked up the steps with a smile on his face. The chains that attached to their collars were wrapped around the arm of the throne, ensuring that neither could move from their position. Of course, both had more than enough power flowing within them to break the bonds. They were powerful Force users, strong with the art. One light and one dark, they made a shocking pair. However, a strange thing had occurred. They reverted to some strange feral state. One able to talk more fluently than the other; it was still hard to understand more than a few words. 

When Hux was standing right behind them, they turned. Blue eyes beside dark ones. A head of blond hair and black hair. A long body with a petite one. They were an erotic pair. Hux moved around them and took his seat on the throne. His legs kicked out in front of him which put his boots in between the pair. 

“Kylo, Luke.” Hux nodded at the pair. Kylo was in his usual black pants. He refused to put anything else on beside that. Luke was in a pair of Hux’s boxers with a white button down. Similar to Kylo, that was the only thing he would wear. From what Hux could understand, Luke liked it because it felt as though Hux was “always with him”. It was a foolish thing to think, naïve; but he did not fault the blond. Whatever made him docile, Hux was ok with. And it was rather cute as he sat back on his heels, looking up at Hux with those big blue eyes. He was able to communicate with Hux a little bit. The words were childish and broken. It did not surprise the Emperor that he was the only one Luke would talk to. If any of the servants or Stormtroopers tried to speak to him, Luke would clam up and play dumb. Hux glanced down at Luke’s lap. Kylo’s hand was gripping Luke’s thigh, spit dribbling down his chin. 

Now Kylo was a different story entirely. Hux had seen how the black haired male deteriorated. It was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. The large male devolved into something feral, wild. He could understand language, but was not able to speak it himself. He growled and spit, was angry almost all the time. Kylo had always had slightly sharper teeth, but it was as though the change only accentuated the characteristic. It all added up to Kylo being fiercely territorial of Luke. There had been incidents of Kylo lashing out and killing dozens of men for them merely looking at Luke. Many a times it was bothersome to Hux. But he could not hide the fact he was mad at those men as well. Luke was his little kitten. Luke was Kylo’s little kitten as well; even if he had devolved into a wolf of a man. Yet Hux smiled and placed his chin on his fist; his eyes not moving from the pair. Kylo had hooked his arm around Luke’s waist, completely ignoring Hux above them. He pulled Luke closer to him and continued his previous action; biting marks all over Luke’s skin. He had pushed the shirt up and started in on his chest. Hux hated to admit it but he like the thought of Luke’s sweet blood on one of his shirts. It was a strange show of ownership. 

There was an irony in all of it, considering Kylo. Even if he was obsessed with Luke in that animal way, he still loved to suck Hux’s cock. Both of them did. It was as though their hot mouths were made for it. It seemed as though the Skywalker gene called for those luscious lips. Their mouths on his cock was a close second to simply fucking them. And boy did he love fucking them. It was always an adventure fucking Luke. He would have to chain Kylo up. If he did not, the man would go berserk, jumping onto Hux and pulling him off; only to work into Luke’s tight ass himself. That was not the only reason he tied Kylo up when he was fucking Luke. He loved to hear Kylo growl and moan in synch with Luke’s whimpers. It was as though they both felt it when Hux furiously fucked Luke.

He was brought back into the present when Luke cried out in pain. Kylo’s mouth was on Luke’s stomach. The taller male was laid out, his arms wrapped around Luke’s waist and his head in his lap; leaving his mouth easy access to the tan skin on Luke’s torso. Hux watched Kylo glance up, catching small tears in the corner of Luke’s bright blue eyes. In penitence for what he did, Kylo licked at the deeper cut. He did that until Luke cracked a smiled. 

Oh how Hux loved his sweet kitten and wild puppy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a preview perhaps?


End file.
